custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Markein
Markein is an enigmatic assassin working for the Shadow Syndicate. Biography Very little is known of Markein's past, other than his enigmatic race were virtually wiped out by the League of Six Kingdoms during the time of the Barraki warlords. From what little he has revealed, after the death of his people, Markein began drifting endlessly around the universe, trying desperately to rid himself of the survivor's guilt he was experiencing. Apparently, this came to no avail, and Markein resorted to working as a freelance assassin in order to cope with the guilt. Very quickly, Markein became one of the best assassins in the universe, though he turned down a number of high-paying assignments due to his moral code. Whilst many sought to buy his services, Markein ensured that he remained a mysterious figure, in order to lessen his enemies' knowledge on him. As such, he selected his clients cautiously. Markein would maintain this lifestyle for numerous centuries, though this all changed around two years after the Great Cataclysm. Having heard whispered rumors and legends of his capabilities, the ex-Dark Hunter codenamed Lethal used all his resources to seek out Markein and arrange a meeting with him. Upon confronting each other face-to-face, Lethal offered Markein a spot in his mercenary group, the Shadow Syndicate, claiming that his talents would be put to much greater use in his service. Though initially uninterested, Markein reconsidered the offer upon realizing how many opportunities would be presented to him. Not long after joining, Markein became the organization's best assassin and infiltrator. By request, the elusive assassin operated alone on his missions, and with the assistance of Lethal, remained as enigmatic and unknown as he had during his freelance career. Because of this, only the most senior members of the Syndicate even knew of his existence, let alone his role in the group. On one mission around 400 years ago, Markein was sent to assassinate a rogue Skakdi gladiator, who had freed himself from his enslavement and fled the arenas of Stelt. After months of tracking, Markein came across the former gladiator on Nynrah and attempted to kill him quickly and painlessly, though a minor mistake in his method caused the Skakdi to die in horrendous agony. Disheartened by the pain he had caused, Markein began to reconsider his role in the Syndicate and began taking up assignments less often. Though infuriated by this, Lethal did not punish Markein due to his success rate. Nothing else is known of his activities since his concerns with the Syndicate's morality grew. Abilities and Traits Silent and mysterious, Markein is one who never contributes to a conversation unless he has something worth saying. Possessing an eerie air of menace, he is not one to expose his emotions, bottling them up beneath his cold and calm exterior. Despite this, he is known to be both honorable and respectful of his enemies, never underestimating their capabilities. However, when pushed too far, Markein is capable of great rage and ruthlessness, exposing his much darker, and calculating side. Stealthy and almost undetectable, Markein has become a skilled infiltrator, though specializes more so in assassination. Though he apparently lacks any kind of offensive abilities or elemental powers, Markein is able to make himself completely invisible, a faculty which has served him extremely well in his role as an assassin. Tools In combat, Markein relies mainly on a large spiked club, which he wields with surprising precision and elegance for such a blunt weapon. He also carries a finely-crafted sword, which he utilizes as his secondary weapon. There have also been occasions when Markein has wielded both weapons at once in a fight. Trivia *Though originally designed for the Gigas Magna Storyline, Markein was readopted as a separate character by 's storyline after the discontinuation of the Gigas Magna saga.